Después del Requiem
by Knight Kururugi
Summary: Drabble. Sayoko-centric. Dedicado a Kurotsuki Shie. Lelouch apreciaba la lealtad y por eso se aseguró que todos aquellos que le sirvieron fueran capaces de vivir tranquilamente en aquel mundo gentil.


Dedicado a Kurotsuki Shie, la super fan de la loyal meido.

Disclaimer: Code Geass no me pertenece.

**Después del Requiem**

El Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón estaba a reventar de Britannios que buscaban regresar a la madre patria luego de la muerte del Emperador Lelouch. Japón no había declarado abiertamente que deseaban que los extranjeros se marcharan, pero igual se podía sentir cierto aire de inseguridad. Lo más lógico era retirarse hasta que los ánimos por lo que había ocurrido recientemente se calmaran.

Shinozaki Sayoko se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones especiales en el área de espera, observando el gentío que cargaban con maletas y otras cosas de valor. A diferencia de ellos, ella sólo cargaba consigo un discreto bolso. No llevaba nada de equipaje. Y la verdad era que había perdido todo su guardarropa cuando la sección del Ikagura que correspondía a las habitaciones se incendió durante la gran batalla.

Incluso la ropa que llevaba puesta, un simple vestido de verano, era algo que le habían regalado cuando la liberaron de prisión. La joven doméstica se sentía extraña sin su acostumbrado uniforme; inconcientemente levantó su mano derecha para alisarse el cabello, esperando encontrarse con el tocado blanco que usualmente usaba. En verdad se sentía rara, se podría decir que hasta algo vacía.

"¿Sayoko-san?" La castaña escuchó que alguien se refería a ella. Levantando la mirada, pudo divisar la figura de Kallen Kozuki que trataba de acercarse a pesar de la cantidad de personas que se movían de un lugar a otro. Una vez enfrente de la mujer, la pelirroja le sonrió ligeramente, y de forma un tanto forzada, y se sentó a su lado. "Sayoko-san, no pensé nos encontraríamos por aquí."

"Yo digo lo mismo, Kallen-san." Le dijo respetuosamente. "¿Tiene pensando realizar un viaje tan rápido? ¿No se quedará para las festividades?"

"No, vine a despedirme de Nunnally. Su vuelo salió hace una hora." Respondió la muchacha. "Pensé que usted se iría con ella…"

Sayoko negó con su cabeza. "Ya no estoy al servicio de Nunnally-sama."

"Así que decidió renunciar… pensé que él… Lelouch…" Kallen respirar hondo. Todavía no era capaz de decir su nombre sin que un gran sentimiento de tristeza y culpa le oprimiera el corazón.

"Estoy segura que Lelouch-sama hubiera deseado que permaneciera al lado de Nunnally-sama, pero también sabía que su Alteza Cornelia no me lo iba a permitir." Encogiéndose de hombros, Sayoko agregó. "No confía en mi."

"¿Entonces… qué hará?" Cuestionó la pelirroja. "¿Va a regresar a su pueblo natal?"

La antigua criada volvió a negar; antes de responder estiró un poco su cuello. Al parecer estaba vigilando una fila en particular. "Mi rostro, por suerte, ha permanecido sin ser revelado al público. Mi nombre ya es otra cuestión. No podría regresar a mi pueblo, todos me conocen y no sería lo mismo." Explicó con seriedad. "Y encontrar un trabajo será bastante difícil con mis… antecedentes. No creo que pueda vivir aquí…. tranquila… mente." Finalizó mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso.

Al final, lo que sacó fue una pequeña identificación con el nombre _Sarah Go…_ lo demás era cubierto por los delicados dedos de la antigua doméstica. "Si me disculpa, Kallen-san…" Se excusó mientras se ponía de pie.

Kallen asintió, pero en verdad no le estaba prestando atención. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho Sayoko por Lelouch y la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, la mujer no se podía dar el lujo de vivir en su país liberado. En vez de eso, se había convertido en un Enemigo Público. Este era otro de los resultados del plan del fallecido Lelouch.

Sayoko no habló mucho con la mujer encargada de la línea aérea. Apenas intercambiaron algunas palabras, la mujer japonesa le mostró la identificación y otros papeles, y luego recibió el visto bueno para abordar.

"Creo que esta es la despedida, Kallen-san." Le dijo mientras realizaba una leve reverencia. "Fue un placer combatir a su lado, y a la vez ser su contrincante. Espero que tenga una buena vida."

Habiendo dicho eso, y dejando a Kallen atónita por varios segundos, Sayoko cerró su bolso y se dirigió a un par de puertas de cristal que probablemente llevaban a la puerta de salida que le correspondía. Las pisadas de los zapatos blancos de tacón de la mujer resonaban a cada paso que daba.

"¡Sayoko-san! ¡Espere!" Exclamó Kallen, siguiéndola. "Espere… antes de irse… yo sólo…" Sayoko se había volteado, e incluso le tomó la mano cuando la pelirroja inhaló de forma profundo, pensando que probablemente se iba a desmayar o que estaba sufriendo de mareo. "Sólo… ¿esto valió la pena? ¿Todo esto… valió la pena para usted?"

El rostro de Sayoko se arrugó ligeramente en señal de confusión.

"Lo que le hizo hacer Lelouch… formar parte de su plan. Porque ahora no se puede quedar aquí… y va a estar sola. Y porque yo… yo le di la espalda…" Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Esas que se había prometido derramar en la privacidad de su habitación luego de celebrar la victoria de Japón con todos sus compañeros. Las que al principio pensaba que el dueño del Geass no se merecía.

La expresión de la mujer se volvió gentil. Sayoko acomodó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la joven y la acarició con ternura. "Todos teníamos un papel que jugar. El se hizo cargo de eso. Que tú vivieras y disfrutaras de los logros obtenidos también era parte de su plan. No sientas que lo traicionaste, hiciste lo que él esperaba que hicieras."

"Pero usted…"

"Pero yo soy una mujer mayor y sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo. No creas que me siento mal por como resultó todo, yo también estoy satisfecha." Le dijo. "Y si alguna vez vienes a Britannia…" Sayoko le ofreció un papel con un par de números telefónicos y un correo electrónico. "… estaré en California. Ya sabes, si alguna vez quieres visitarme."

"Sí." Respondió la chica, más calmada que antes. "Hasta entonces. Que le vaya bien."

Y con una sonrisa, Sayoko Shinozaki entró por las puertas de cristal que la llevarían a su próximo lugar de residencia.

END

Este pequeño drabble nació porque tenía ganas de dedicarle algo bonito a mi amiga Kurotsuki, y también porque en el final de R2 no nos mostraron qué fue de Sayoko.

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, Tsuki-chan.

**[Escena Extra]**

Anya se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro. La ex – Knight of Round había mencionado que viajar siempre le causaba cierta somnolencia. Pero Jeremiah Gottwald pensaba que era algo exagerado que se quedara dormida antes de que el viaje comenzara. El avión todavía se encontraba en tierra.

Hasta ahora ellos eran los únicos pasajeros. La puerta de entrada continuaba abierta, en espera del último integrante del grupo.

A través de la ventana podía ver a sus compañeros Britannios abordando los otros aviones que los llevarían devuelta a la madre patria. Anya había preguntado por qué ellos no estaban abordando con los demás, por qué les tocaba un avión privado.

Jeremiah le contestó que era porque ellos eran personas importantes. Pero la verdad era que ese avión en que les tocaba partir no aparecía en los vuelos programados. Después de todo, él había sido un partidario del Emperador Demonio, Lelouch vi Britannia. Esta era la única forma de dejar Japón sin que nadie se diera cuenta y no se supiera cuál era su destino. Todo de acuerdo al plan de Lelouch.

Jeremiah percibió movimiento en la entrada del avión. La aeromoza estaba leyendo unos papeles. Luego de revisarlos detenidamente, la mujer le sonrió a la persona y le permitió el paso.

"Todo en orden, señora…" La mujer volvió a leer el papel. "Sarah Gottwald. Su esposo e hija ya se encuentran a bordo." Le informó, regresándole los documentos.

"Muchas gracias." Dicho esto, Sayoko entró al avión y, divisando a Jeremiah y a Anya, se dirigió a ellos y se sentó al lado del hombre.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Perfecto." Le dijo ella. "Como Lelouch-sama lo planeó."


End file.
